Naruto: The Immortal Demigod
by Shawis Relzair
Summary: Saved at six by his Shinto goddess mother and sent to his Olympian god father. How will a being with the power of a full god that is viewed as a half blood by both change Percy's destiny.
1. A Mother's Anger

**Naruto: The Immortal Demigod**

**AN: **This is a new idea rolling around in my head. Most Cultures have a mythological religion for the Japanese that religion still has powerful roots as there are still working temples to the Shinto religion. We all know a half blood or demigod is of one religion deity to a mortal. I thought what if one religion deity say of vacation in another's realm had a child with one of that realms deity. I figure in their own way they would be a full blood as only deity blood pumps through their veins but will be called and treated as a high class half blood. So I picked two of the most influential deities in the two cultures Zeus and Amaterasu and found a way to make them Naruto's parents. Though I can not call this a god like Naruto story cause he will in a sense be a god (lowercase g) himself.

I do not in any way own Naruto, if I did Naruto would not look like a walking traffic cone, talk like he had a bullhorn glued to his lips, nor have the IQ of a potato. I also do not own Percy Jackson.

"Standard Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_~When a god sends a message~_  
_"Japanese"_

"**Demon speak"**

"_**Full power Naruto/god speak"**_

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

**Angry mothers**

It is said that in the beginning the creator created the heavens and the earth. But what only a few know is he made more then one heaven and earth, he made several. One universe the main being neutral ground, the rest under the management of overseers called gods. There are many clans of these gods some know to the main in mythology and some not even some that play a part in one of the cultures of the main.

The creator set down many rules for these gods in order to make them behave. One of the more define laws was to be considered a full blood good eligible for a seat on the universes council you must be born of two gods of that clan and that was the common practice, only children with mortals ever out numbered the children of two gods. But every so often a rarity happened and a gods from two different clans would have a child, it is so rare in fact that there are maybe ten in all of the universe these outsiders are called immortal demigods. Unlike their demigod siblings they full blood powers and unlike their full blood siblings none of the responsibilities in fact can at times be more powerful then a top level god.

In a small hidden village of shinobi unbeknownst to all but one, one such immortal demigod was running through the streets as fast as his tiny six year old legs could carry him. Behind the young super being was a mob of angry villagers chasing him in an attempt to take revenge on something the child himself had no hand in. He looked over at a small drainage pipe that none of the adults after him could fit through, as he made his way toward the pipe his visor jerked and turned red for a moment. Hitting the ground hard as the familiar warm wet sensation of blood ran down his head. Looking up from his back he saw a drunk villager that had come from a nearby club holding a piece of wood with a couple bloody nails sticking out of it hovering over him.

"You not going any where demon bat, today we will avenge our families. You will pay for your crimes against the good people of this village." The man spoke in a slur as he moved toward him raising the piece of wood readying to beat the small child brutally to death. Cheers for their 'hero' erupted around the man urging him more and more.

Naruto himself just laid there not willing to move and in some was hoping this will be the end to his pain. He watched through his still innocent eyes showing no hatred for those who hate him. He then closed his eyes and waited for the pain, only to hear sounds of screams all around him. He opened his eyes to see the village in the middle of the day dark as midnight, surrounding him was torrent of black fire that devoured his close minded torturers. He looked up to see the sun had turned completely black and no longer giving off much if any light. There he waited as the fires started to die down and reveal what had to be the most beautiful woman the young boy had ever laid eyes on, she seemed ethereal and shined in the darkness. As she reached for the dirty bleeding child her presence itself told him she was here to help him. Closing his eyes once more only this time in peace and security he fell asleep cradled in silky sleeves of her pristine kimono.

* * *

In his office the old ruler of the village looked up at the blackened sun in horror, he knew somehow that this was not a good omen for his village. He musing was brought back to reality as her heard a strange sound beyond his office, he turned to it to see only to watch as the wooden portal that separated him from outside turned to ash. Standing there was a woman so beautiful he felt his eyes would burst into flames, but as small and frail as she looked her energy told him differently. This woman feminine and well dressed could crush him, this village and the Kyuubi all in one shot.

_**"You have displeased me Sarutobi, you have displeased me greatly. I and my husband at the time asked you for one simple favor and you couldn't even do that right."**_ She spoke with a melodious but filled with fury. Though he knew from her tone she was serious he had not a inkling as to what she is talking about. As if reading his mind her form began to shift before him ripple and distort, with in seconds a familiar face stood before him. It was Kushina Uzumaki the wife of the Yondaime and mother to Naruto, he also noticed in her arms was said boy. He watched as she set him gently on the couch and got a good look at him. The poor six year old was sickly thin a dirty, he was covered in rags stained with dried blood and dirt, his face was caked with the same as well as his hair matted.

_**"You get the picture now, when I was forced to cast off my mortal life I asked you to care for him, but you see how I found him."**_

"Kushina I did the best I could but the cou..." a streak of black fire hit just outside his office shaking it violently.

_**"First off Kushina is dead I had to return to my true form Amaterasu, there never even was a Kushina I took a form and came down to the mortal world to live among you as I do ever so often so that I might understand you better." **_There the old man's eyes widened as he looked at the filthy child and realized that the god had the blood of the gods flowing through his veins and the villagers were going to make him use it as an enemy soon.

_**"I see your look you understand only a little. It is worse then you think Naruto has no human in him." **_If possible his eyes got even wider and waited daring not to speak.

_**"My baby boy while having him was no accident certain aspects to his birth were. I found out not to long ago that Minato was not human either, he was another god illegally vacationing in my realm. Funny that his most famous technique was called the flying thunder god, seeing as his real identity was Zeus."**_ She looked at him, she knew he wouldn't know of the other deity clans but wished for the full weight of what could happen to fill his mind.

_**"Zeus is of the Olympian clan he is the thunder god and king of that clan. It is not unusual for one of us to vacation in another's realm, it happens a lot I do it myself. What we are supposed to do is check in with the ruling clan of that realm first to announce out presence." **_She leaned down as her form rippled again taking the form of her true self. Looking lovingly at her child she gently caresses his cheek.

_**"If I had not come this day he would have snapped, he would and massacred this world with-in days. But thanks to who his father is and the abuse on one with gods blood I can interfer, I will stop him from becoming a monster by saving him and showing him love."**_ Her hand started to glow as she continues to caress his tiny face the dirt and blood evaporating cleaning him up.

_**"I have decided I will show no favor toward village any **__**longer and remove my blessing. That is not enough I will have to punish this village and it inhabitants something I normally would not do. What that punishment is I will tell you and the village, for now you will gather the 'honorable' council and the villagers and have them ready for an announcement in two hours. I will return then after getting my son situated at my manor and I will explain it all."**_ With out another word she formed a miniature sun around both of them and vanished leaving Sarutobi feeling far older them what he truly was.

* * *

I had been less then a half an hour to get the council together. The Sandaime looking up out at the gathering he couldn't help but scowl at the elders the Uchiha clan head and civilian council members for pushing all this to come to pass. Looking over at the shinobi and felt a pang of regret knowing then like him while not the cause of but did nothing to stop the attacks and pain on an innocent child, a child he know knew would have brought an untold greatness to Konoha.

"We need to investigate what is going on with the sun, and how the demon is involved because we all know he is." Spoke a obese member of the civilian council who got the rest of them riled up from his words.

"SHUT UP!" The old leader commanded with an authority he had not shown in years. "I know what the cause is I have talked to woman who was the cause of it."

"Why then did you not make this woman fix what she had done?" asked one of his old team members who know served as one of his advisers.

"I had no right to question her as you have no right to question me. The woman in question is to powerful for even the whole force to do anything, because unlike you morons I know the village is not invincible."

"Who would dare do such a thing?" This time came from his old one eyed rival.

"she will address the village in about an hour and a half now everyone shut up while I talk or I will have you sent to Ibiki then executed. The woman was angry at the village and angry at us for what we did to her son. I found out today Naruto is not human nor is he demon as some of the idiots will probably scream." His glare silenced the civilians before they could even speak.

"The sun is a start of punishment by Amaterasu for what you civilians did to her son Naruto. It would seem the Kushina we all knew was a lie she was merely Amaterasu impersonating a mortal to understand us better. Now to make matters even worse she told me a bit of truth, turns out Minato named his signature jutsu what he did for a very good reason. She told me Minato wasn't human either he was a god from another universe on vacation in our world as a mortal, he was in fact king of the gods and god of the sky and lightning. What this means is that if we had followed Minato's last wish we would have raised a being of unlimited power a literal god among men who would have brought our enemies to their knees in fear at the very sight of him. As sad as I am to say it the civilians and elders are not the only people who are guilty, myself and the shinobi are as well maybe not through action but through inaction." He looks down in regret he wished with all his might he had been a stronger person and made sure Naruto was happy.

"I only called this meeting to give you all a heads up and wanted to let yourselves prepare for what might be the destruction of the village. Oh I would not try leaving either saw a few try it and only got a few meters out before bursting into flames at what would have been the end of the sensor barrier." With out another word the old leader merely turned and stalked from the deadly quiet room.

* * *

It had finally be the time of judgment and every single villager had turned out most wore worried first the black sun making it almost like night in the village them many of the children had suddenly disappeared the most prominent among them being the Hyuuga Heiress and several clan heirs, only a few older folks have Itachi and the ramen stand owner and his daughter being the only older folk to vanish. They stared up at the tower looking for answers when a woman appeared in a flowing kimono seemed to be made of a material that none of them had ever seen before. The woman floated in mid air glowing in a soft light like she herself where a being of the sun.

_**"Citizens and shinobi of Konoha I am Amaterasu goddess of the sun, ruler of the plain of heaven I come before you to tell you your punishment for crimes against myself my child." **_ Here the people of Konoha where confused how could they have angered what is listed as one of the three gods of the shinto , on of the three children of Izanagi and Izanami.

_**"I posed as one of you befriended you even married and would have left you with a powerful demigod to create a new legend in your village. You all knew me as Kushina Uzuamki wife of your own Yondaime I had come here to view what was called your grace and greatness. You showed me that when there is nothing wrong with you or if you are born with a bloodline you will treat them as royalty or as a breeding tool. If you like my son carry a great burden and keeps you safe then you hate and abuse them to ease your own pain. So as punishment for your crimes both against me and against the being you knows a Minato Namikaze who you worshiped with your voice yet spat upon with your actions, you will all live in nearly infinite darkness. From **__**this day forward to the out side world you will cease to exist only appearing on the day of the eclipse everyone 100 years for one day of sunlight reprieve. You will no longer age but that one day meaning it will take you 365 thousand years to age one year. You will live in this realm a dark realm with only a black sun to give you a little light. You and the children you corrupted will feel only great hunger as your food vanishes and no light to grow more and great thirst as your rivers have vanished but you will never surrender to it. You will not be able to leave as even during the reprieve you will only loop back, never able to die as even suicide is no longer available to you. Only those who have vanished a hand full of children and the three adults who helped and treated Naruto like a human being will carry on the history of this village ." **_ With those last words the sun goddess vanished leaving the monstrous village to its long long suffering .

* * *

**AN: **They all should arrive in the Percy Jackson universe by chapter three. It won't be until sometime in the first book that I will reveal his area of control and powers with it. On a personal not Naruto has a strong name when you think about it. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze = maelstrom whirlpool wavewind its fitting though basically a uncontrollable unstoppable force of nature.


	2. Making Plans

**Naruto: The Immortal Demigod**

**AN: **Wow just wow in one chapter overnight this story has blown all my other ones out of the water. I am happy it was so well received as to get 9 reviews, get on 40 favorites lists and 30 alerts lists in less then 24 hours. I hope I can make sure it keeps up and do the idea justice. I have decided to try something different for me I am going to answer a few reviews, in fact from now on if you have a review that has a question about it I will answer it here. I will do so with out trying to give out any possible spoilers to future events.

**Reviews:**

jgeek: I have some plans for a couple of them and at least one will be involved in future series events I have in mind. The others though will not play any real part I just wanted to save my favorite characters, out of these major genin involved in the cannon only three didn't get saved based on who they are at the time. Neji wasn't spared at this point in time he is still a hateful individual who preaches fate, I do like who he has become. Sasuke while he is not the monster he becomes later he has been still corrupted by his father and is an arrogant ass. Finally Sakura I am going with she is from a civilian family so was taught to hate Naruto by her close minded parents.

Leo de Cielo: I can not give much info on his powers but can say no he will not have the sharingan I hate that bloodline, but that isn't the reason why he doesn't have it. Besides he will not like in the Naruto verse only place he will go in the future is his mother divine manor. He will have her black flames though, but for different reasons.

ExtremelyAddictedReader: Yeah I know about my grammar and try to to keep an eye on it, my brain is more math and science oriented so I usually have issues with spelling and grammar. I do research words in an online dictionary to make sure I have the right spelling of several same sounding words cause auto correct sucks in those areas. Before I am asked I won't use a beta I don't trust it to fix much since they are just common folk not really a professional editor.

I do not in any way own Naruto, if I did Naruto would not look like a walking traffic cone, talk like he had a bullhorn glued to his lips, nor have the IQ of a potato. I also do not own Percy Jackson.

"Standard Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_~When a god sends a message~_  
_"Japanese"_

"**Demon speak"**

"_**Full power Naruto/god speak"**_

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

**Making Plans**

There within the celestial palace in heaven sat 8 young children the oldest just turning eight years old and three adults. The kids other then Shikamaru could not fully comprehend the situation but the three adults where in gasped awe at the fact that they were in the home of not only a goddess but what could arguably the most important deity in their religion. The party had been told by some of the servants that they would know what was going on when the mistress's child was awake to hear it as well. So they sat in silent reverence in the dinning hall eating a buffet of the most delicious food and drinking the most exotic tea they had ever had as chambermaids and vassals moved about trying their hardest to make sure they were comfortable. These mortals were guests of the mistress a small number of a large village of fools who dared hurt a child of such noble blood.

In another room in the large palace, this room was massive bigger then a small house in size with a bathroom willed with golden plumbing and marble floors connected to it. On a bed a little larger then a king laid young Naruto having the best sleep of his life, it was like sleeping on a cloud while wrapped in a silk cocoon. Slowly and gently brought from his most enjoyable dream he has ever had as a hand gently caressed his hair. As he opened his cerulean blue eyes slowly taking at first a white silk roof to a very very large canopy bed he was currently laying in. Looking off to his left he saw the arm of the had that had be soothing him and began to trace it up toward the woman who had saved him from the mob. Naruto for all his years with people trying to deceive him in some way or another to cause him harm got very good at reading people through the look in their eye, and when looking into the woman's eyes he saw emotions he never seen before toward him. It startled him a little as they almost seemed to be pouring out from her filling him with the same feeling of love, affection, longing, and some other positive emotion he was unfamiliar with. When the woman saw his eyes looking into here she smiled brightly at him. _**"Good to see you awake that little one, how are you feeling by the way?"**_ Naruto noticed her voice is sounded benevolent yet in human, not able to to find his voice he merely nods his head to her and give her a happy smile. _**"Good there is a kimono over in the bathroom if you would sweetie go get washed up then change into it, when you are done there will be a chambermaid outside that will take you to the dinning area where you can eat and we can all talk."**_ With that she got up and seemed to float from the room as she walked with gliding graceful steps leaving him to bath and change n dignity.

It was nearly an hour before Naruto was lead into the dinning hall by the chambermaid. There sitting around the table were a few of his favorite people there as well sitting there nervously. Making his way to an empty spot between Hinata and Ayame and sitting down giving them both a cheerful grin. Ayame smiled back taking in the fact that Naruto was well dressed and seemed to wear a male kimono that was made of some kind of silk that she had never seen before, it was weird while they had been welcomed guests they were not given such niceties only given a set of sleeping clothes while their day clothes were cleaned immaculately at night. Hinata didn't think any of that, she looked at him and how handsome she thought he looked in his kimono and started to blush brightly as she nervously pokes her fingers together. Looking at the food Naruto who has not eaten for a few days after being kicked out of the orphanage, stomach growls loudly with a authority. Taking that as his cue he gathers up as much food as he can fit on his plate and starts to shovel it with little to no manners much to the horror of the rest of the group.

The doors to the dinning hall as the goddess walked in her graceful form still floating across the room as she watches with a giggle the group try to slow down the blonde child. She actually expected him to eat in that manner, she tapped a glass at her place setting as she sat down to get their attention. _**"Do not fret I have watched him for a long time and expected this. Only people who feed him was you and your father young Ayame the orphanage merely gave him scraps to stay alive and no one else would sell him any food. I wished and wish I could do something, but wasn't till recent discoveries that I was able too."**_

__ She motioned them all to listen to her and took a sip of water, she looked at her son and noticed even through the what she roughly can call eating he was also listening contently. _**"As a couple of you may have figured out I am Amaterasu, goddess of the sun ruler of the Plain of Heave, but I have a different title as well and another name a few of you may know." **_She watched four heads nod at her, having figured out that at least she was a goddess but interest rose that the end when she said they knew her under another name. _**"Three of you know me as Kushina Uzumaki wife of Minato Namikaze and mother to you Naruto." **_She looks at Naruto and watches as he stops eating and looks down, she fights her emotions to not make herself cry at the beaten look on his face. After a few moments of silence he spoke only one word at the startling discovery "why."

After again a minute or two she made a sob sound and her eyes watered at his pain. _**"Oh Naruto I never wanted to leave you I love you, but you see I was unable to. Every thousand years or so I take the form of a mortal and come down to the world and live among you so as to not grow complacent like my brethren. The one rule is I have to try to maintain my duties as a goddess and when my moral body dies I must return and not head back as a mortal for another millenia . I can also not interfere with mortal affairs once I return this includes demigod or half god half mortal to all those who d not know the term. For year that's what I though you were a demigod, you had god blood in you but you were still mortal. That was till about a week ago I found the Minato was not a mortal either he was a god **__**from another world who was here on vacation with out checking in with us as per the rules. His real name is Zeus god of lightning, lord of the skies and king of the Olympian gods. Thanks to that I was allowed to interfere and even punish those who did all those bad things. If you were mine and another Shinto god's child I would be able to raise you here because of the fact you would become one of the Shinto gods yourself, unfortunately you were supposed to be a demigod with a human father to raise you. Since both your father and I are gods we from different clans we can not now. You see there is a law that prohibits immortal demigods such as yourself from taking a post, this is a good and bad thing. As an immortal demigod you have the freedom to go where ever you like with no rules but one, you may not actively recruit followers. If someone sees you use your powers and does it on their own that's different because you were not trying for it."**_

__He now had a better look on his face as he listened, and as he thought about it he understood. "so now what? Please don't tell me I will have to go back to the village only a few people who don't treat me like dirt."

She shakes her head _**"No you won't none of you will, I had to punish them for what they did to a being of god blood. They are not dead but they will not appear in the world but one night every 100 years. No at this point I have a plan in mind."**_

__She moves over toward the window touching it as it changes to show a landscape unlike anything they had ever seen before. It's technology was for better then the one that everyone was used to, the buildings where so high it was like they were trying to touch the stars above.

_**"This world is overseen by your father's clan there they have a place called camp half blood that will help you in training your abilities. No this is where you will be going in the next week. Over the next week I will teach you to rules you have to follow as well as some of you basic powers and divine seals to get you started on your path. Then you and a small group made up of Hinata and at least one adult and another. There will be a fifth for this trip be he will become known of in due time. During the week I will be in contact with Zeus so that we can get you a all a nice place to live and identities. I also want to get you your own cabin at the camp and an immortal you are considered higher up then normal demigods so you will have better living conditions. The reason Hinata will be going with you is to keep her safe from those who while take her and force her for breeding purposes because of her doujutsu. The rest of you will need to talk it over as to who goes and who stays behind to go back to the mortal plain. You won't have to worry about training any of you as my vassals slipped and gathered all the clan stuff they had on you as they could. I will leave you all be to discuss it, when you are done a servant will take you to and from your quarters till it is time to decide. I am sorry but only Naruto is permitted to go where every he **__**wants in this plain because of his blood status. I bid you good evening."**_ As she left the room it was filled with chatter all trying to make a choice on who goes with the two.

* * *

**AN: ** Well another chapter done. Not how I wanted it per say but this and the next chapter are sort of the basic info after that it starts to get into the meat and potatoes. Amaterasu will play a significant role Naruto's life know and will visit him regularly.

For all you Uzumaki Evolution fans out there I am also working on the next chapter but it is coming slowly.


End file.
